Day at the River ONE SHOT
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: A another day With Team 7 , while things get all warm up between  Naruto and Sasuke!You have to read to find out  This Contains Yaoi ! You Been Ward Yaoi-Haters *OneShot&Complete*


*_Hey this is my First FanFiction so please be nice and I'm hope you enjoy this story and reviwe I you like :) The next story well be Tails and Sonic it's gonna be Rated M Enjoy my story sweeties_ (^_~)

Day at the River Rate:T Couples:Naruto&Sasuke

It was a nice afternoon with team 7 Kakashi reading his favorite book as was sitting next to a rock combing her long pink hair with mirror to see where to comb.

Sasuke and Naruto were at river trying to fish some fish

"Hey dobe why don't we here,there are couple of fish's here said Sasuke

"What this place doesn't have any fish you idiot"Said the young child pointing at the river next to him

Sasuke lends over to see if he was right but he was right but he see's fish swimming around in the water.

"you idiot I see fish swimming here" Sasuke points Naruto lends down and then blush to see his mistake that Sasuke was right

"You know it be better if we hand caught then like real men"

"You can do that while I can sit here and stay dry" Said Sasuke sitting already down pretty close to the river

"Hmmm someones afraid to get wet hehe" Naruto started to undressed till he's only wearing his green he jumps into the river making a big wave that hits Sasuke!

"WHAT THE HELL Naruto you got me all soak and scared my fishes" Sasuke was pure piss off moving his wet bangs off his face

"Jeez Sasuke you don't have to get mad at me cause I scared your lil fishes hahahah"

Sasuke glare at the foolish ninja who had a smile, Naruto inhale air and dive underwater swimming around trying to catch a only he caught a small fish.

While Naruto was underwater,Sasuke was piss off controlling his angry he started to take off his shows one by one till the head band was the last he took only wore his white shorts sitting near an area where the sun was shinning. Sasuke also place his clothes on a tree branch where the sun was also hitting drying off.

Naruto came up from underwater taking a hand full of air,he jump out the water and place it on a stick and near the fire. Naruto stop he was doing and notice Sasuke was laying on the floor with out a shirt off showing off Sasuke sexy 6-pack and muscles.

Naruto started to blush and his heart beating was pumping very didn't knew why this was happening and this awaked feeling. Sasuke was taking a nap in the sun like as cat while also do.

"um Sasuke are you ok?" Sasuke didn't respond back

Naruto was crawling on his hands and knees to get closer to Sasuke sleeping body. Naruto heartbeat was beating so fast he could heard his own heart beat,his face flashing red like blood.

Then Sasuke woke up and flinch when he notice Naruto was right in his face.

"What the hell are you doing dobe?"Sasuke had a confused face and was a little annoyed

"um you uh had a bug on your face but it flew away when you woke up" Naruto was very scared if Sasuke might punch him

"mmm ok,guess that makes sense but Why is your face red then " Sasuke had a small smirk

"oh cause it's hot out here hahaha(laughing nervously) Naruto was looking down and just staring his own hands and felt embarrassed front of Sasuke

"...Hey dove close your eyes"

"Wha?why"

"Just do ka"

Naruto close his eyes trying not to move Naruto was sitting for at lest for a while and was getting board he open his eyes a little bit till He felt Sasuke lips pressing on his soft saw Sasuke face was red as a Tomato.

They were pressing lips for few more seconds then Sasuke depart from Narutos soft lips

"...um Sasuke why did you kiss me?

"Cause I could tell you wanted to kiss me ...plus..I..Like You"

Naruto heart beating was going crazy now. He pause then look at Sasuke,he came in closer and lend on top of Sasuke. He started to kiss him on blushing checks,and forehead.

"Sasuke ...I like you too..."

He smile at Sasuke then kiss him on his soft wet lips. A few minutes later,Naruto & Sasuke put back on their clothes on and walking out of the forest. Naruto was eating his fish he caught early but it was a burn cook fish.

"Where were you guys,I was so worry for you Sasuke-Kun" Sakura facing at Sasuke

"Hey what about me?"

"Shut up Naruto! God your annoying" Sakura giving a scary face

"We were just chilling out ka Sakura so don't worry"Sasuke had his eyes close lower his head down and had his hands inside of his pockets looking all cool and dark.

Sasuke look up and smile at Naruto,which made his face to cherry red face

"yea Sakura-Cha just chilling haha"

"Ok you guys were acting weird but yo-OMG SASUKE-KUN WHERE DID YOU GET THAT HICKEY ON YOUR NECK!

Sasuke didn't move and was giving Naruto a death glare

"WHHAAAA?who's the damn whore who gave it to you!"Sakura face was full of angry and look like she was ready to kill someone She storm away and rage in her eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke were left alone.

"you...IDIOT!why the hell you gave me a hickey?"Sasuke was covering the spot where Sakura found the large purple circle on his neck.

"I wanted everyone to know that your with someone and not single" he was giving Sasuke a half a smile with sad face.

Sasuke blush and smile

"Hehe you dobe I will always be yours"Sasuke was saying in sexy voice then kiss Naruto softy on his lips

3The End3

_Hope you enjoy my first story. I'm planing to make more Yaoi and Couple like NarutoSakura and others blah blah :) _


End file.
